


I'll Never Tell

by LdyAnne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyAnne/pseuds/LdyAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a secret.  Written for the SGA flashfic Post secret challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Tell

John waved a tired salute to Lorne leaving him to take care of getting their equipment put away and making sure that all the marines were tucked in for the night. There were some perks to being in command after all.

He stumbled down the hall to his quarters, he was just that tired. He didn't even bother to bring up the lights when he entered his quarters, there was enough light from the moon shining through his windows that he could see well enough to undress.

He was pretty sure he'd fall asleep in the middle of a shower, so he just shucked off his clothes, pausing long enough to fold his BDUs neatly. It was a habit he couldn't break even when he was afraid he was going to fall asleep standing up.

He shuffled over to the bed, laying his weapon on the table next to the bed, throwing his watch down next to it.

He groaned as he sat. It had been a long day of training with Ronon and the marines at the alpha site. Ronon didn't believe in taking it easy on anyone, least of all John Sheppard. He said that the Wraith didn't care if John was the commanding officer and neither did he. John was pretty sure that his bruises had bruises.

Wearily he fell back into the pillows, hearing an 'oomph' from the bed next to him.

"Radek, is that you?" Rodney mumbled into his pillow. "You can't be here," he hissed, "my boyfriend is military and he'll kick your ass if he ever makes it to bed and he finds you here."

John slapped the back of Rodney's head affectionately.

"Hey," Rodney whined. "Sleeping here."

"No, it's not Radek," John told Rodney. He crawled under the covers, pressing himself against Rodney, making sure to shove his cold feet up against Rodney's legs.

"Hey!" Rodney yelped, mostly awake now. "What was that for?"

"I just couldn't help myself," John said as sweetly as he could. "You're all warm and in my bed."

"What took you so long?" Rodney grumbled. "I can't sleep if you're not here."

"Sorry, buddy," John apologized. "You know how Ronon is." He only got a 'hmmm' from Rodney at that. "I got home as soon as I could. You don't want half-trained marines the next time the Wraith attack." There was a sleepy sound of agreement from Rodney at that. He rolled over until they were pressed chest to chest with his head resting on John's shoulder.

Rubbing a hand up and down Rodney's back, John could already hear the deep, steady breathing that signaled that Rodney was almost back to sleep.

"You're here now," Rodney relaxed into him. He threw an arm over John's chest making himself comfortable.

John was almost on the verge of sleep himself with Rodney's warmth next to him. He kissed Rodney goodnight. Rodney clutched at John pulling him closer, if that was possible.

"Who knew the chief of science would be a cuddler?" John complained fondly.

"Don't tell," Rodney mumbled. "Have a reputation to maintain." And Rodney was asleep again.

John just listened to Rodney breathe for a moment, a swell of affection sweeping though him. "Don't worry," he whispered, "your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my beta chocolatephysicist


End file.
